Love's problems and Love's joy
by Elfe0Star
Summary: Harry a trouvé un guide pour séduire un homme dans sa chambre. Juste après qu'il ait enfin accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son pire ennemi. Que va t'il donc en faire...?
1. Chapter 1

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien en drague moi XD)

Chap1 :

Une jeune fille se faufile discrètement dans une chambre,tenant un paquet emballé sous le bras.

Faisant très attention à ne pas être vue; elle regarde de tous les côtés et marche courbée.

Alors je vais vous aider un peu : cette jeune fille s'appelle Hermione et le paquet est un livre emballé dans de vieux draps. Vous me direz Hermione et un livre ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous mais le fait suspect n'est pas là ! Ce n'est pas dans sa chambre qu'elle se balade,et non ! Mais dans celle d'un certain Harry Potter, vous voyez qui c'est ? Ah mais oui ! Suis-je bête... Qui ne connaît pas le sauveur ?! Quand je me pose cette question je vois dans ma tête des petits gobelins qui s'insultent (je suis sure qu'eux ne savent pas!).

Mais passons...

Donc, Hermione se dirige doucement vers le lit, soulève l'oreiller et pose délicatement le livre dessous. En vérifiant que rien ne dépasse vu de loin.

Mais,entendant un bruit elle sursaute et utilise sa magie pour transplaner, juste avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un Harry tout juste rentrant après le déjeuné rigolant chaudement avec Ron en ce beau matin ensoleillé.

Pov Harry :

Après avoir quittés la grande salle, Ron et moi parlions de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête et aussi, enfin surtout de certains Serpentards. Pour être plus précis encore, d'un certain beau blond avec de magnifiques yeux couleur mercure qui ont le don de me faire me liquéfier sur place...littéralement ! Car oui, je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Pendant plusieurs mois, même après avoir musclé ma main à force d'érections matinales un jour sur 2 (si pas 2 jours sur 3!) je ne voulais toujours pas admettre le fait qu'il me plaisait un peut trop pour que ça soit une simple attirance physique... Avec mes nouveaux sentiments, le croiser et l'insulter tous les jours est vraiment devenu un enfer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore le supporter longtemps car je suis déjà à bout. Et lui ne remarques rien ! À croire qu'il est aveugle... les rougissements et le fait que je ne peut plus supporter de le fixer trop longtemps sans détourner les yeux (sous peine d'être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, remarque avec les robes on ne remarquera pas mais ce n'est pas si agréable que ça) auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Pendant les cours qu'on a en commun avec les serpentards, je n'arrives pas à me concentrer alors je me déconnecte de la réalité et je le regarde, toujours et encore. Ron à même arrêté d'essayer de me parler vu que ça ne servait pas à grand chose quand j'étais dans cet état là. Il a sûrement du suivre mon regard et voir qui je regardais avec des yeux sombres, voilés de désir à l'état pur mais il na m'a jamais fait de commentaires à ce propos et je lui en suit reconnaissant je ne vois pas comment je m'en serais pris pour lui donner une explication euuhhh... disons plausible vu que je ne savais même pas encore à l'époque que c'était de l'amour.

Après être rentrés dans notre chambre, nous déposons tranquillement nos sacs qu'on a pris à la va vite par habitude vu notre légers (bon pas si léger que ça) retard mais ce n'est qu'arrivés à la grande salle qu'on nous a dit que aujourd'hui c'est samedi et que donc par conséquent, c'est la raison de la non sonnerie de notre réveil. Ron et moi parlons désormais des plans qu'on a respectivement pour cet après midi. Mon ami s'extasie de joie et je sens qu'il se retient de crier d'impatience: il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Hermione, Hermione qui soit dit en passant à répondu qu'elle était déjà au courant depuis un certain temps et attendait qu'il se décide finalement à lui en parler, et elle à aussi acceptée de sortir avec Ron.

Cet après midi, ils vont, tous les deux au Préaulard c'est également leur premier rendez vous ! Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi Ron s'extasie autant ! Il m'a même forcé à l'aider de choisir une tenue hier (chose futile vu qu'à chaque fois que je lui disait une critique il affirmait que je n'y connaissait rien...). L'heure de leur rendez vous étant enfin arrivée, Ron s'enfuit après m'avoir lancé un : « souhaite moi bonne chance ! » sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Maintenant seul,je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et grogne quand je sens ma tête heurter quelque chose de dur. En fronçant les sourcils, je me redresse un peu, soulève mon oreiller et découvre un objet qui n'a rien à faire là. « Qu'es ce que c'est que ça... ? »,murmurait-je .

Prenant le drap, je déballe doucement le livre et je lis, intrigué le titre : « 10 techniques de dragues pour qu'il tombe dans vos bras... ». Silence. Cour circuit au niveau des neurones. Puis bouche béante ouverte, je recommences à utiliser mon cerveau. Mais trop de questions me venaient simultanément à l'esprit : « Qui à mis ça ici ? », « Pourquoi ? », « Quand ? », « Dans quel but ? », « Es ce que c'est une erreur ? »

Alors déjà pour le qui... ça m'étonnerais que ça soit Ron: il n'est pas si discret,c'est pas son genre et je vois mal Ron aller dans une librairie... Hermione ? Elle n'est pas sensé être au courant à part si Ron lui en à parler, ça j'en doute. Elle l'a peu être découverte toute seule ? En même temps ça aurait été très étrange si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué puisque même Ron me fait remarquer mon manque de discrétion presque tous les jours... C'est forcément elle.

Le pourquoi était plus facile: elle voulait m'aider après avoir eu asses que je bave de loin sur Draco et que je ne fasse rien, même pas pour qu'on arrête un peu de se battre de temps à autres.

Le quand se trouvait ce matin : le livre n'était pas là hier soir et je n'ai pas vu Hermione au déjeuné. Sur le coup je n'étais pas étonné vu qu'on est arrivé en retard d'un bonne heure mais ça colle avec l'histoire du fameux livre. Les autres questions, après avoir résolu celles-ci me parurent tout à coup plus claires et je ne m'y suis pas penché plus que ça.

Après mure réflexion, je me suis dis que j'essayerais de suivre les conseils du livre; après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre !

Je passe ma main sur la magnifique couverture en cuivre du livre et l'ouvre à la premier page.

Je commences à lire :

« 1) Si un homme vous plaît, vous êtes placé d'emblée dans une relation où l'objet exerce sur vous une fascination qui vous dessert. Retournez le rapport de force pour vous rendre désiré ! Ne vous présentez jamais comme quelqu'un qui demande, mais comme quelqu'un qui offre. Votre cible n'a pas le monopole de la beauté ni du charme. Valorisez-vous aussi par votre approche et votre style. C'est vous qui êtes le prix à gagner ! (la conscience que vous avez de ce qui vous rend unique dans la vie vous aidera beaucoup !) »

Je me promet mentalement d'essayer dès maintenant !

Je cache de nouveau le livre sous l'oreiller et me dirige vers le placard. Après l'avoir retourné de fond en comble mais je vais vous passer les détails, je trouve enfin une tenue qui me mette en valeur mais que je n'ai jamais mise n'en ayant jamais ressenti le besoin.

Je l'enfile rapidement et me dandine devant le miroir de la chambre. Un jean moulant, surtout au fesses et devant, avec une chemise ample mais un peu transparente. Je me trouve tout simplement à croquer mais ayant besoin de vérifier l'effet que ma tenue fait aux autres, je descend dans la salle commune des Grifondors. Des regards surpris, d'autres de désir contenu m'accueillent et j'essaye de ne pas rougir face à leur insistance. Même si j'ai l'habitude, en étant le sauveur, d'avoir des gens qui m'observent, jamais je n'ai eu droit à des regard brûlants à cause des vêtements amples que je porte d'habitude. Je suis resté comme ça jusqu'au dîner regardant la télé dans la salle commune en essayant d'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais les regards insistants, les murmures admiratifs et même des sifflements quand je me déplaçais pour aller chercher quelque chose (comme un livre ou un journal par exemple).

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin et s'était pas trop tôt vu que je mourrais de faim comme toujours.

En chemin vers la grande salle, je maudissais mon foutu pantalon avec lequel j'avais du mal à me déplacer à mon aise. Mais une fois les portes passées, toutes ces pensées disparurent quand je vis le regard de Draco s'agrandir en me voyant, chose qui ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il reprenne son habituelle expression neutre. « Trop tard ! », pensais-je avec un sourire; je suis allé à ma place en ayant l'impression que toute la salle regardait mes fesses et c'est soulagé que je me suis enfin assis devant Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air d 'être dans leur propre monde.

Je mangeais en silence, doucement et quand en me retournant j'ai vu le regard de mon beau bond rivé sur moi je n'eus qu'une pensée : j'étais fier de moi.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien en drague moi XD)

chap2 :

Draco play-boy c'est connu... Que des histoires d'une nuit,des garçons ou des filles sortent de sa chambre tous les jours, mais grâce à ça je sais qu'il est bi !

Ce qui théoriquement me laisse une chance (même petite) qu'il accepte d'être avec moi.

Bon un peu plus tôt je l'ai fait un peu fait baver avec ma nouvelle apparence et je me suis décidé à aller demander à Hermione de m'accompagner faire du shopping demain matin... Chose suicidaire vu son caractère dès qu'elle met les pieds dans une boutique, mais bon, j'espère re avoir la même

réaction de Draco la prochaine fois que je le croiserais.

Depuis la fin du dîner je suis assis sous un arbre à regarder le paysage. En ce chaud mois de mai, la légère brise me décoiffais (si c'est possible avec la coiffure que j'ai en temps normal même coiffés) mais elle était malgré tout très agréable. Perdu comme j'étais dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu qu'on s'approchait derrière moi. Soudain, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien c'est adressée à moi : « Alors Potter ? Tu en a eu mare des conneries de la belette et tu t'es éclipsé en douce ? ».

Je sursaute et me retourne vers la direction de la voix.

Mes yeux se posent sur Draco, sublime avec seulement l'éclairage faible de la Lune, appuyé nonchalamment (mais avec une position travaillée pendant des heures devant le miroir) contre un arbre voisin, et ses magnifiques yeux comme du mercure me fixaient avec une intensité qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

« Malfoy, es ce que tu m'a suivi ? Dis-je du ton le plus neutre dont j'étais capable.

_Qui sait... a-t-il simplement répondu, tu as changé ton style vestimentaire.

_Ah oui, fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. »

Un grand silence commença alors qu'on ne se disaient plus rien. Après quelques minutes, le bruit de l'herbe qui se déplaçait quand il avançait dans ma direction me fit le regarder de nouveau et ma respiration c'est arrêtée quand il s'est gracieusement laissé tomber près de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai enfin réussi à reprendre une respiration normale mais sa présence à mes côtés n'arrangeait pas grand chose et mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et s'enfuir tellement il battait fort. A un moment Draco attrapa mon menton et tourna mon visage dans sa direction.

Il m'a chuchoté : «Fermes tes yeux... ». Mon cerveau, étant parti en vacances... Très loin. Je lui lui ai obéi rapidement et n'ai pas résisté. C'est sûrement quand j'ai senti ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes que sa proximité physique me viens enfin à l'esprit. Ses mains me rapprochent de lui : sa main gauche passe derrière mes épaules et la droite autours de ma taille. Mes bras vont se perdre dans son dos et s'accrochent à ton t-shirt. Ses lèvres commencent à se mouvoir sur les miennes et j'essaie de suivre le rythme qu'il m'impose. Il me mordille le lèvres parfois, ou prend ma lèvre inférieure entre le siennes et tire un peut dessus. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre et je n'arrives plus du tout à réfléchir. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, quémandant en silence l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui accorde rapidement. Un gémissement m'échappe quand son muscle chaud s'enroule autours du mien; il commence alors à sucer ma langue et je pense que s'il continue comme ça, je vais devoir aller me soulager aux toilettes car je commences déjà à durcir en le sentant si proche. Nous finîmes par rompre le baiser en même temps à cause du manque d'air nous nous regardons timidement ne sachant pas vraiment le bon comportement qu'on doit avoir après ce qui vient de se passer.

Puis la voix du meilleur ami du blond retentit et ce dernier s'enfuit après un dernier regard pour Harry. Harry qui attend un bon quart d'heure pour être sur que ses jambes le tiendront et va péniblement à la bibliothèque, ayant besoin de trouver Hermione.

Après avoir passé les portes de la l'immense salle, Harry repère facilement son amie et se dirige rapidement dans sa direction.

«Heu... Hermione...?» demanda-t-il timidement.

La jeune fille releva sa tête de l'imposant livre posé devant elle et porte son attention sur Harry.

«Oui Harry?

_C'est toi qui m'a donné ce livre, n'es ce pas ? Commença t-il.

_En effet, et je vois que tu as décidé de l'utiliser », remarqua t-elle quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire.

Après avoir balbutiné un « oui » et raconté l'épisode d'un peu plus tôt, Harry lui pose enfin la question pour la quelle il est venu jusqu'ici :

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour changer complètement ma garde-robe... Es ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?

_Oui bien sur, mais Ron devra venir avec nous, je lui ai promis de passer la journée ensemble. Dit-elle neutralement le visage à nouveau dans son bouquin.

_Parfait, je lui en parlerai... A moins que tu veille le faire ?

_Non c'est bon mais tachez de ne pas être en retard demain matin sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher »,conclut-elle en fermant son livre d'un bruit sec qui fit sursauter le brun

On s'est dit « bonne nuit » et j'ai filé dans ma chambre en courant aussi vite que je le pouvais, manquant de tomber une demi douzaine de fois.

Arrivé à la salle commune j'ai parlé à Ron puis je suis allé aux douche communes. Comme dans la grande salle, tous le monde me fixait, surtout quand j'ai commencé à me déshabiller (c'était vraiment déstabilisant!). Mais ils se sont un peu calmés une fois que je suis rentré dans la douche. L'eau chaude m'a fais un bien fou ! Toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulé durant la journée c'est envolée comme par magie (sans l'utilisation de la magie) ! Une fois de nouveau dans ma chambre, j'ai mis le réveil 1 heure avant le rendez vous de demain et après avoir mis mon pyjama favori et changé de place le livre je me suis enfin couché et moins d'une seconde est passée avant que je sombre dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien à la drague moi XD)

Chap3

Pov Draco :

Je me suis réveillé comme à mon habitude aux alentours de 7 heures tranquillement, je suis sorti de mon lit et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain en enlevant mes vêtements en même temps, les laissant traîner au sol. Je rentre dans la douche et allume l'eau.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, mais je ne puis m'en empêcher : c'est plus fort que moi tout simplement...

Hier, je l'ai embrassé : en le voyant si docile, j'en ai profité. Mon corps à bougé tout seul et cet idiot n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher ! A ce rythme là , je vais vraiment commencer à avoir de faux espoirs...

« Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces »,murmurais-je en passant mes doigts sur les miennes.

Réalisant ce que je disais, je rougis et secoue violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

Après m'être un peu calmé, je sors finalement de la douche et me prépare à sortir. Dans moins d'une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir si je lui offre un cadeau.

Je trouve enfin la tenue idéale je la met et sors de ma chambre. Mes pas résonnent dans le silence inhabituel du couloir. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, je pousse les portes et fais une entrée remarquable pendant laquelle je vois toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi. En voyant Harry, mon cœur s'accélère un peu mais je fais mine de rien et m'assois à ma place, entre Ted et Blaise. Comme toujours, ils racontent n'importe quoi, si bien qu'après quelques minutes je ne fais plus du tout attention à la conversation et bois simplement un café avec ma grâce habituelle.

Je partis, seul, au Préaulard mais coup du sort : Harry a l'air d'y aller aussi !

Accompagné d'Hermione et de la belette qui se faisaient des mamours, il était plongé dans un livre asses volumineux, avec une belle couverture en cuir mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir lire le titre.

Tout à coup, Hermione lève les yeux dans ma direction et m'aperçoit.

Lâchant la belette elle avance tranquillement vers moi et demande : « Bonjour Draco, tu vas au Préaulard aussi ? » Question à la quelle je hoche la tête dans une affirmation muette. Je la vois sourire puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne avec elle vers Ron et Harry qui faisaient des têtes asses bizarres, remarque je ne devais pas être mieux.

« Comme Draco va également au Préaulard, je pense qu'il vaut mieux y aller tous ensembles »,dit elle à ses amis qui semblaient se demander si c'était une blague ou non mais au vu du ton sérieux qu'elle a employé, on dirait qu'ils en sont arrivés à la même conclusion que moi. Ils ne font aucun commentaire, de peur de fâcher Hermione et de recevoir un quelconque sort (non dangereux mais gênant). Vu qu'Harry est à côté de moi, je ne dis rien non plus. C'est ainsi que j'en suis arrivé à marcher avec eux en direction de Préaulard.

Pov Harry :

Elle l'a fait exprès. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Il est si près... A moins d'un mètre de moi. Marchant comme toujours avec tant de grâce. Il est à ma gauche, regardant Ron et Hermione se battayer et au vu du sourire en coin qu'il a, ça à l'air de l'amuser.

Je meurs d'envie de lui parler mais je n'ose pas de peur qu'il retrouve son masque froid de tous les jours.

C'est à ce moment là que le second article de mon livre me reviens en mémoire : « 2) Ne pratiquez pas de séduction massive ! Allumez à la ronde nous fait perdre en crédibilité. Et, parfois un petit abus nous désinhibe et on en fait tout de suite trop ! Restez maître de vos émotions et respectez vos limites. ».

« Comment veulent ils que je fasse ça moi... ? » pensais je.

C'est ainsi, perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Hermione traîner Ron à travers la foule, jusqu'à qu'on les aient complètement perdu.

Soudain, Draco dit : « Où sont passés Granger et la belette...? » Phrase qui m'a sorti de mes pensées.

Je commence à regarder dans toutes les directions mais je ne vois aucun signe de mes amis. Sans que je m'y attende, Draco prend ma main et m'entraîne dans une rue plus calme. Il essaya de lâcher ma main une fois arrivé mais je ne laisse pas partir la sienne. Il me lance un regard surpris mais ne semble pas en colère je rougis.

« On fait quoi ? Me demanda t il sans détours

_Je devais aller m'acheter des vêtements et toi... ?

_Un cadeau pour ma mère.

_Je peux t'accompagner...? demandais je timidement

_Je croyait que tu avait d'autres projets.

_Hermione devait me conseiller...Je n'y connais absolument rien !

_Très bien. Mais en échange tu me laisse t'aider avec les vêtements », dit Draco après un court moment de réflexion.

Et, sans attendre ma réponse, il se retourne et marche vers une boutique. Sans tarder, je le suis et rentre à sa suite dans le petit magasin.

Draco se dirige comme s'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur et marche sans hésitation vers une étagère au fond de la boutique. Il se penche vers l'avant pour mieux voir les articles et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de regarder ses fesses qui sont pille dans mon angle de vue. Fait, dont il n'est pas conscient on dirait... Et pourquoi a t il fallu qu'il mette un jean ?! C'est une malédiction ou quoi... ? Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, je suis VRAIMENT maudis. Finalement, il se relève et se dirige vers la caisse sans me prêter d'attention. J'attends un peu plus loin qu'il ait fini et quand ce fut le cas, je le suivi de nouveau dans la rue.

Étonnamment, il attendit que j'arrive et demande même : « As tu faim...? » Surpris, je répond par l'affirmative et Draco a proposé d'aller dans un café. Ensuite on va dans le premier café qu'on voit, non loin de notre position actuelle. On mange enfin moi je mange, lui boit simplement du thé ''vert'' d'après ce qu'il a demandé à la serveuse. Aucun de nous deux ne parle mais l'ambiance est calme, sereine. On repart seulement après une demi heure.

Je vous passe les détails du shopping, à part une chose : il est pire qu'Hermione... In a sûrement du me faire essayer tout le magasin. Et encore, je pèse mes mots...

Pour, au final, me choisir une trentaine de tenues, chaussures et accessoires compris.

On rentre finalement vers 17 heures et je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir enfin déposé tous mes sacs. A cette heure ci, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs et je n'entend que mon cœur qui bat un peu trop vite tout à coup... Quand on arrive à sa chambre, je l'entend donner le mot de passe à la porte. Rapidement, il se retourne et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il commence à me serrer fortement contre lui et j'essaie de faire de même. Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que la dernière fois mais bien plus chaudes. Mes jambes menacent de me faire tomber, et s'en rendant compte, Draco me pousse contre le mur le plus proche. A cause du manque d'air, on a du se séparer encore une fois. Sa tête est posée contre mon épaule et je sens son souffle saccadé dans mon cou, j'en frissonne. Il me murmure un « Bonne nuit » avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre me laissant, pantelant et seul, dans le couloir. Je reprend difficilement mon souffle et commence à marcher à l'aide du mur vers la tour des Grifondors. J'arrive dans ma chambre sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Je n'ai pas revu Ron et Hermione je les soupçonne de squatter la salle sur demandes...

Je range mes nouveaux habits dans ma partie de l'armoire. Et, affalé sur mon lit, je repense aux événements de la journée avant de sombrer calmement dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien en drague moi XD)

chap4:

Pov Harry:

Lundi.

O rage! O désespoir! O jour maudis!

Non seulement il faut se lever aux aurores, mais en plus, on a cours, en commun avec les Serpantards (ça, ça ne me déranges pas) mais surtout... 2 heures de potion ce matin avec ce "cher" professeur Rogue.

Déjà que ce matin je gesticulais (en faisant un rêve +18 avec Draco, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) et en plus d'un "petit" (pas vraiment) problème entre mes jambes de bon matin; il a fallu que Ron me réveille et tirant sur mes couvertures. Conséquence: je suis tombé, pile sur mon nez.

Heureusement peu de temps après, Hermione m'a soigné; je ne voulais pas que Draco me voit le nez de travers! Déjà qu'il n'a pas une haute estime de moi, il n'hésiterai pas une seconde à se moquer ouvertement et publiquement de moi comme d'habitude.

Déjà on arrive à la Grande Salle; en rentrant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Draco...QUI A LES YEUX RIVES SUR MOI! A la vitesse de la lumière je détourne le regard et essaie de rougir le moins possible. Assis à notre table, je peux sentir son regard dans mon dos et résister à la tentation de me retourner est quasi insoutenable mais j'y arrive .

Je me goinfre pour penser à autre chose qu'à LUI et ça marche plutôt bien quand j'écoute les autres bavarder.

Après le petit déjeuner, on se dirige tranquillement vers la salle de cours de potion.

Rogue, comme pour me torturer (mais pas dans le sens qu'il pense) m'installe à côté du blond qui fait battre mon cœur. On se lance chacun un "bonjour" gêné. Les instructions de la potion sont toutes écrites au tableau et les ingrédients sont sur notre table. Je m'occupe de couper tout les éléments pendant que Draco mélange délicatement la potion.

Sa main inoccupée est simplement posée sur sa cuisse gauche seulement à quelques petits centimètres de la mienne.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a donné le courage. Mais je l'ai fait...

J'ai rapproché lentement ma main tremblante et la déposa sur la sienne. Il se retourne dans ma direction est me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais fini par retourner sa main pour qu'on puisse emmêler nos doigts ensembles.

Les bureaux cachaient le bas de nos corps; ne laissant pas les autre voir nos mains jointes et nos légers rougissement pouvaient facilement passer pour une réaction due à la chaleur de la salle et de toute façon, les autres ne s'occupaient que de leur propre potion. La chaleur de sa main me faisait frissonner de temps en temps et je pense que vu les battements frénétique de mon cœur devenu fou, il devais surement l'entendre distinctement vu le silence pesant qui régnait actuellement.

Les 2 heures de potion passèrent, pour une fois, bien trop vite. Et c'est avec regret que j'ai du me séparer de Draco.

Je lisais sans cesse les conseils de mon livre pendant mon temps libre mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment je pourrais les appliquer, n'étant pas une fille, et au vu de mes relations passées avec Draco. J'ai donc décidé de les laisser tomber et rester moi même, en essayant de l'attirer avec le temps vers moi. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Hermione ce matin pendant qu'elle rafistolait mon nez, sa réponse était: "Je comprend. Mais n'oublie pas que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit tu peux toujours compter sur moi." avec un immense sourire. Le repas et l'après midi se passèrent calmement, me fatiguant plus que raison. A la fin de la dernière heure de cours, je marchais, en trainant mes pieds dans un couloir pas très connu et désert à cette heure ci. Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Draco marchant, tête haute, dans ma direction.

Il laissa échapper un "Potter...?" surpris avant que mes jambes me lâchent et que je tombe.

Il crie mon nom, je crois... J'entends ses pas courant dans ma direction. Il me relève un peu et dit: "Potter! Es ce que ça va?!

_Dormir..." répondis je faiblement avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

Pov Draco:

Je rêve ou il s'est vraiment endormi dans mes bras...?

J'hésite entre le conduire à l'infirmerie ou dans ma chambre. Finalement, ma chambre est plus près et c'est qu'il n'est pas si léger que ça Harry! Je le porte comme je peux, en le trainant un peu aussi jusqu'à ma chambre. Le tableau fait une tête asses bizarre mais ne fait pas de commentaires et me laisse rentrer avec mon fardeau. Je l'installe du mieux que je peux sur mon immense et magnifique lit avant de changer d'avis et de commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que le boxer. C'est qu'il est bien foutu quand même... finement musclé, asses pale et traits fins.

Je file rapidement prendre une douche rapide avant de m'installer à ses côtés (après avoir mi un pyjama bien sur! Et mis un des miens sur Harry aussi ; il fait quand même froid dans ma chambre).

Je me colle un peu à lui et l'utilise presque comme oreiller.

C'est au rythme des battements de son cœur que je me suis endormi.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien en drague moi XD)

Pov Harry:

Je me réveille lentement. Mes yeux sont encore fermés mais je sens une chaleur inhabituelle contre moi et des draps trop soyeux pour être ceux de mon lit. C'est suspect. Très suspect. Je ne me souviens de rien à part de m'être effondré dans le couloir sous les yeux de Draco; puis plus rien, le vide, le noir. Après mûre réflexion j'ouvre enfin mes yeux. Le choc fige de stupeur. Draco, les yeux fermés, avec un visage calme et serein que je n'ai jamais vu à seulement une 20 de centimètres de moi. Son souffle me caresse d'un délicat effleurement. Ensuite, je remarque qu'il me serre carrément contre lui à l'aide de ses bras qui sont accrochés à mon haut (qui n'est pas le mien d'ailler...) dans le haut de mon dos. Ce simple examen commence à me faire durcir. Et le fait qu'à ce moment là Draco me sert plus fort n'arranges rien... Bien au contraire. A la fin de ce qui me semble être des heures, il se réveille enfin et semble remarquer notre position... délicate et le fait que je suis déjà réveillé. Il se dégage lentement en laissant échapper un "désolé" ,timide?

"Tu t'es écroulé et je t'ai amené dans ma chambre; c'était plus près que l'infirmerie", continua t-il comme s'il en ressentait le besoin. Puis il se tourne vers son réveil; "Zut! On est en retard!" s'est t-il écrié, me faisant sursauter de surprise. En effet, il n'y a plus asses de temps pour qu'on prenne une douche chacun notre tour. Et c'est finalement à cause de ce fait qu'on a décidés d'un accord commun de prendre une douche ensemble... Nous nous levons rapidement et je le suit dans ce qui semble être la salle de bain. Il commence par enlever son t-shirt et je fais de même essayant de ne pas me mettre à baver devant son torse à présent nu. Qu'il est beau... Finement musclé, avec une peau pale, crémeuse sans aucune imperfection. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour me concentrer sur autre chose et continue doucement à me déshabiller. Une fois tous les 2 nus, nous allons dans la douche. Mais même si elle est grande pour une personne; pour 2, c'est un peu plus problématique... On est dos à dos et nos fesses se touchent sur une superficie, asses importante, devrais je dire. Il me passe un shampooing et un gel douche et je lui dit merci avant de me retourner de nouveau. L'eau se met à couler sur nous et heureusement qu'elle est asses bruyante car quand Draco se lave, il se frotte d'avantage à moi. De ce fait, je laisse malencontreusement échapper quelques gémissement de temps en temps. C'est un véritable enfer vu que je meurt littéralement d'envie de sauter sur Draco, de le plaquer contre la paroi, de l'embrasser, de glisser ma jambe entre les siennes, de laisser mes mains se balader sur son corps... PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE, PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE!

Finalement on sort enfin de cette maudite douche... Je lave mes vêtements d'hier d'un coup de baguette et les enfile rapidement.

Ensuite nous nous sommes séparés. Les cours ainsi que le petit déjeuné, le déjeuné et le diner se passèrent lentement, sans nouveau confrontement.

C'est seulement vers 21 heures qu'il vient s'assoir à côté de moi près du lac; auprès du quel j'étais depuis une 10 de minutes pour être un peu seul. Mais j'avoue que sa présence ne me déranges pas du tout, au contraire!

Nous parlons comme des vieilles connaissances pendant une bonne demi heure. Je l'ai même fais rire quelques fois! Mais a un moment, je laisse échapper mon secret. Ça m'a semblait être la chose la plus commode à faire alors comme un Griffordor qui se respecte, je l'ai fais.

Je lui est dis: "Je t'aime..."


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas les conseils du livre d'Harry viennent d'un site Internet (car je n'y connais rien en drague moi XD)

ATTENTION! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON (relation sexuelle explicite et de 2 garçons ensembles pour cette fanfiction)

Chap 6 et fin de la fanfiction :)

Pov Harry:

Je l'ai dit. Je l'ai vraiment dit... Je suis même le premier surpris par la facilité dont ces 3 mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Draco s'est figé et me fixe. Son regard me fait rougir et je baisse les yeux en entourant de mes bras mes genoux dans une positon fœtale. J'attends qu'il m'achève; qu'il me dise qu'il me méprise, qu'il me rejette, que je le dégouté et autres insultes que son vocabulaire contient. Mais je crois rêver quand il me répond simplement: "Moi aussi..." Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur lui, croyant avoir mal entendu mais la rougeur de ses joues et l'éclat inhabituel de ses yeux me disent le contraire.

On se regarde dans les yeux 5 bonnes minutes. Et je me met doucement à bouger dans sa direction. Étrangement, il me laisse faire et quand je suis asses près, je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je crois que pour lui mon mouvement était trop lent car il parcourt lui-même la distance restante entre nos lèvres. Dès le début, on voit bien qu'il a déjà beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine puisqu'il meut ses lèvres sans aucune hésitation, contrairement à moi et il me rapproche encore de lui jusqu'à ce que nos torses soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il commence par me mordiller les lèvres doucement, puis un peu plus sauvagement et chercher à approfondir le baiser en demandant l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accorde bien volontiers. Il prend le contrôle du baiser et j'essaie de le suivre, même maladroitement. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et me font ressentir des papillons dans le bas ventre. Ses mains s'aventurent sous mon t-shirt et je ne fais absolument rien pour le stopper. Chacune de ses caresses laisse une trace brûlante sur son passage dont la chaleur ne disparait pas même quand on se sépare par manque d'air. On reprend nos souffles sans pour autant qu'il arrête de mes serrer fortement dans ses bras. Une fois un peu calmés, on dit d'une seule voix: "Veux tu sortir avec moi?!"

On rougit d'un même mouvement. Puis Draco dit: "Alors c'est décidé?

_Ouais...",soufflai je timidement

On s'est encore embrassés. Puis on est allés à la chambre de Draco (ne vous méprenez pas c'est juste pour dormir! C'est encore trop tôt pour moi d'avoir CE genre de relations; même si Draco a de l'expérience dans ce domaine moi j'en ai aucune alors je préfère attendre un peu avant...) Cette fois, on a pris une douche chacun notre tour et il m'a même encore prêté un de ses pyjamas. Ce dernier à son odeur... Comme tout dans cette chambre d'ailleurs! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'apaise d'être entouré par sa fragrance...

On s'est endormis comme hier dans les bras l'un de l'autre après que j'ai envoyé un hiboux à Hermione lui demandant d'informer Ron, d'une manière disons... pour ne pas qu'il débarque ici dans la minute qui suive ou qu'il s'effondre après avoir changé de couleur comme un caméléon.

Je me cale contre Draco et cache mon visage dans son cou; je le sens frissonner à cause de la fraicheur de mon souffle et il me rapproche encore plus de lui d'un mouvent de bras. On s'est endormis rapidement dans cette position dans un profond sommeil.

Pov Moi:

La semaine qui suivit, tous le monde fût choqué (à part notre cher directeur...) de voir les 2 princes passer du temps ensemble sans se battre. Mais le plus gros traumatisme a surement eu lieu quand on a retrouvé ces derniers, dans le couloir principal, en train d'explorer la bouche de l'autre avec leur langue. Certaines personnes, filles et garçons, se sont évanouis en apprenant que les personnes sur les quelles elles fantasmaient s'étaient mis ensembles. Le parrain de Draco prit la nouvelle bizarrement aussi: il a voulu aller trouver une licorne dans la forêt interdite et ne revins que quelques jours plus tard, décoiffé et avec des vêtements salis et déchirés par endroit: sous le choc il en avait oublié de prendre jusqu'à sa propre baguette et s'était perdu avant de tomber sur Hagrid qui eu la gentillesse de partir à sa recherche. Les 2 princes avaient également pris l'habitude de manger ensemble à la table des Griffondors; et c'est pourquoi Blaise, Théodore et même Pansy mangeaient également à la table des rouges et or. Personne ne leur fit de commentaires à ce propos, pas même Ron. Et le groupe des Serpantards est vite devenu ami avec ceux des Griffondors.

Hermione a bien fait ce que Harry lui avait demandé de faire et Ron l'a bien pris. Cette dernière à également voulu savoir TOUS les détails et même plus des événements passés entre Draco et Harry et était très contente pour eux. Elle se comportait même très bien envers Draco depuis l'annonce de leurs mise en couple.

Pov Harry:

Cela fait exactement 1 semaine et 4 jours qu'on sort ensemble. Et je pense que cette fois je suis prêt. Il doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre (il finit 1 heure plus tard que moi aujourd'hui). J'ai pris une douche en me lavant soigneusement. J'ai également lancé un sortilège pour que seul Draco puisse rentrer dans la chambre et un sort de silence. J'ai aéré un peu la chambre et là, je suis seulement en peignoir, assis sur son lit dans une position provocante à l'attendre avec la carte du maraudeur et regarde le point avec son nom sortir de la salle de cours se diriger vers ma position. Je cache rapidement la carte et me concentre sur mon sens de l'ouïe jusqu'à entendre ses pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir. Son air surpris laisse rapidement place à du désir, je le vois à ses yeux. Il referme la porte et se dirige d'une manière féline dans ma direction. Je rougis encore plus que je le suis déjà quand il se place au dessus de moi à quatre pattes. Et me chuchote à l'oreille: "Cette fois je ne vais pas m'arrêter...". Quand j'entends sa voix remplie de désir je sens un frisson me parcours avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes pour un baiser demandant et sauvage. Nos langues commencent une danse sensuelle et je passe mes bras au tours de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il laisse mes lèvres gonflées et rouges à cause de morsures. Il embrasse ma mâchoire et mes joues en pleins de baisers papillons avant de descendre vers mon oreille. Il la lèche avant de mordiller la lobe et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir doucement face à son traitement. Il descend ensuite vers mon cou ou il laisse avec sa langue de longues trainées brulantes et même 2 ou 3 suçons. Je me dévisse le cou pour lui laisser la place et il s'amuse à aller doucement pour me chauffer et me frustrer, ça doit l'amuser. Mais pendant ce temps, moi j'ai déjà une érection dans mon pantalon et ma respiration est saccadée alors que lui à l'ai en pleine forme. Ses mains commencent à défaire mon peignoir et l'ouvrent, faisant glisser les manches sur mes épaules et me laissant entièrement nu devant lui. Il c'est un peu reculé et détaille chacun de mes traits avant de se décider enfin d'enlever son t-shirt devenu trop gênant. Il revient m'embrasser sur la bouche puis descend vers mes tétons. Draco commence par celui de gauche et le léchant. Ensuite il s'amuse à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une belle couleur rouge et soit dur. Finalement il le mordille doucement, se régalant en entendant mes gémissements à chacune de ses manœuvres. Il refait la même chose à celui de droite. De plus, il suit les contours de mes muscles de ses mains puis avec sa bouche me faisant trembler à chaque fois.

Quand il arrive à mon nombril, il mime l'acte sexuel avec sa langue et me fait me cabrer légèrement et m'accrochant aux draps jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges blanchissent. Je crie son nom dans toutes les intonations et toutes les hauteurs que ma voix est capable d'atteindre. Il me laisse enfin un peu grisé pour que je reprenne mon souffle, enfin c'est ce que je pensait. C'est pour ça que je pousse un cri aigu quand il me prend directement dans la bouche en commençant un va et vient soutenu en appuyant jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête sur mon sexe. En revanche, quand il se met à caresser mon gland avec sa langue, ma vision devient blanche et je jouis dans sa bouche dans un cri roque. Je suis encore au 7eme ciel et je ne fais pas attention ni quand il avance ma semence si quand il commence à humidifier ses doigts ni même quand et dirige ces derniers vers mes fesses et me pénètre d'un d'eux. Voyant que je n'y fais même pas attention, il commence lentement des mouvement pour dilater ma peau et ne pas me faire mal un peu plus tard. Quand son doigt glisse facilement, il en enserre un deuxième que je sens cette fois ci. Il du le voir car je me contracte de nouveau et il me dit de me détendre en m'embrassant sur les lèvres de nouveau. Quand je suis de nouveau détendu, il bouge ses doigts en faisant des mouvements de ciseau et en essayant d'aller le plus profond qu'il peut. Je pousse un cri quand il touche la boule de nerfs en moi. Il me sourit et me torture en appuyant à chaque fois sur ce point sensible qui me fait gémir son nom a chaque fois. Il les enlève finalement et je pousse un gémissement de contestation qui le fait sourire.

Il se place entre mes jambes et pose mes mollets sur ses épaules avant de me pénétrer très lentement. Même avec la préparation, la douleur reste forte et des larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues. Il s'arrête enfin et se baisse pour m'embrasser délicatement. Nous restons quelques temps sans bouger et quand je m'habitue enfin à sa présence en moi, je donne le premier coup de rein. Il sort et rentre en moi lentement me faisant gémir, ensuite il refait les même mouvements en accélérant le rythme et allant de plus en plus vite. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris quand il trouve encore ma prostate et ne la laisse plus. Des minutes plus tard; je n'en peux plus et je me libère une seconde fois en disant son nom pendant qu'il faisait de même dans mon intimité.

Il est sorti de moi en s'est écroulé sur le lit; me disant: "Je t'aime

_Moi aussi...", lui ai je répondu en l'embrassant après nous avoir couvert des couvertures.

**Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps...**

**Fin**


End file.
